


BioPanic 4: The Last Scare

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, im so sorry i post a lot, kaoru is a big wuss and that's alright, misaki helps with a kiss, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: Misaki finds herself and Kaoru invited to Rimi's horror movie-themed birthday party.  However, there's just one problem: a certain prince is terrified of horror.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	BioPanic 4: The Last Scare

_“BioPanic 4: The Last Scare. Now playing in theaters near you…if you dare.”_

Misaki looked to her left. Kaoru’s head was angled downwards, eyes conveniently fixed on nothing but her phone screen. In the blue light of the television, she saw her face had grown just a few shades paler. The advertisement brought to mind a certain arrangement arriving soon that weekend.

“Kaoru-san?” Immediately, the girl’s head shot up, and she could’ve sworn she saw her jump nearly a meter into the air at the mention of her name.

“A-aa…Ah! M-Misaki! What, whatever ails you, dearest?” The purple-haired prince laughed nervously, donning her best calm tone. Her best wasn’t very convincing.

“Um, nothing. Just wanted to make sure you still want to go to Rimi’s birthday party this weekend is all.”

Kaoru’s face turned into an expression of poorly-feigned shock. “Of, of course! I wouldn’t miss a dear kitten’s birthday for the world! What on earth has caused you to question me so?”

Misaki sighed. “Well, I know you don’t like horror movies. And her plans are, you know…” She turned to face Kaoru a little more directly. “…intense.” The older’s face flushed further, a now unmistakable expression of dread on her features.

“A, a small price to pay for the happiness of the lovely Rimi!” Kaoru recovered quickly. “You’ve naught to worry about, Misaki dearest!” she insisted with a confident laugh, twirling her hands in the air.

_Yeah, and Michelle is a real bear…_

“You’re sure? You know, I can still take Kokoro instead.” Misaki placed a gentle hand on Kaoru’s. “That weirdo really likes that kind of stuff, somehow,” she added under her breath, recalling a certain horror-related outing. Though she was exasperated with the courage act, she couldn’t help but worry, if only just a bit.

“Very much sure! Surer than I have ever been yet! Please my dear, don’t fret. It is well within my abilities to weather this storm for the sake of our dear friend.” And with that, the topic was dismissed.

“Whatever you say. Just let me know, okay? It’s not a big deal.”

“Certainly, though I assure you, all will be perfectly well.”

\--

All was not perfectly well. Far from it, in fact.

It was manageable at first. Though Misaki noticed from the corner of her eye the occasional wince or heard from beside her the odd squeak of surprise, Kaoru was holding up as well as she could. Much better than she thought she would, anyway.

And then they got fifteen minutes into the movie.

Rimi Ushigome, one of the few of Misaki’s friends whom she dubbed “the kind of normal ones”, had invited her and a guest of her choosing to her birthday party. Though, the seemingly meek and polite girl had a secret: she loved horror movies. …Or, perhaps it wasn’t all that secret, the more she thought about it. The event promised to be an all-night viewing party of her favorite horror series and several other films of her choosing, complete with a rented private movie theater and lots of chocolate.

Misaki had been forced to think carefully of who she would take along. Naturally, her first instinct was to take along a certain flamboyant thespian by the name of Kaoru Seta; not only for the selfish reason that she was her girlfriend, but additionally because Rimi was among the prince’s many fans. However, this brought about another problem.

Kaoru was terrified of horror.

She would never admit it. Misaki knew she wouldn’t; her chivalrous personality wouldn’t allow it. And that was why she had regretted bringing it up in the first place. Because as soon as she did, it was decided that Kaoru was going, whether she truly wanted to or not.

Misaki couldn’t help but feel partly responsible as she stared at 170 centimeters of pure fear, her chest filling with guilt at the sight. Every so often, she watched as Kaoru forced herself to stare intently at the screen, only to immediately bury her head in her hands whenever something remotely startling happened. After she recovered, the cycle would repeat, becoming progressively worse as the movie grew more and more…grotesque.

She debated for several minutes on whether she should say anything at all. Would it hurt Kaoru’s pride too badly? Would it embarrass her too much? She fidgeted from her seat on the floor, focus entirely no longer on the movie.

Though, all thoughts were suddenly discarded and forgotten with all haste as the figure beside her screamed.

“Kaoru-san?!” Misaki said in a voice that was likely a little too loud, immediately alert. The only response she received was a low, helpless whimper, Kaoru’s knees to her chest and her palms covering her eyes. “Are you alright? Kaoru-san?” Genuine concern welled up within her as she inched closer.

As she raised an arm to place a comforting hand on Kaoru’s shoulder, fingers wrapped around her wrist midair. She froze. Was Kaoru…trembling?

“…Misaki. I appear to have an…issue,” Kaoru said quietly, tone surprisingly level. The movie raged on, one of the main characters being, to say the least, mauled onscreen by a pack of zombies who were once his allies.

“Hm?” Misaki breathed. The palm felt clammy with a tight grasp on her wrist.

“I-“ Kaoru flinched as a particularly loud scream sounded, letting loose another albeit quieter noise of alarm as she screwed her eyes shut. Misaki felt the grip tighten. “It, it’s only a small problem, naturally.” She laughed nervously in an attempt to brush it off, releasing the hold on her wrist to gesture with an arm.

The film was beginning to reach its climax; Misaki could recall the scene previous from the first time she had watched it.

“I had, I have simply misjudged the, say, hm! Perhaps, i-intensity of the-“ Kaoru was cut off by a booming thunder sound effect ringing throughout the theater.

Instantly, Misaki felt a weight collide with her. Kaoru had buried her head in the front of her shirt, grasping tightly at the fabric with shaking, sweaty fingers. She could feel the tall girl’s quick, uneven breaths as her chest rose and fell with urgency. Initial shock fading, she wrapped her arms around the terrified figure, rubbing a hand across her back as it shivered.

After a few moments, she saw Kaoru gradually beginning to lift her head, assuming all was safe. “Wait. This is a bad part,” Misaki whispered, recognizing the clip. The heroine was hiding out in a shack for the night as the rain raged outside, absolutely sure she was safe from the impending zombie doom. Needless to say, it was not so.

Kaoru hesitated for a brief moment before still deeming it alright to sneak a peek at the screen. “Nonsense. After all, my dearest princess is by my side, no bad could befall me. As the Great Bard once-“ She stopped mid-sentence to yelp softly at the sound of the little hut’s door being pounded on, eyes glued to the projection.

Misaki remembered it all too clearly. It would be only a few moments before, by far, what most would agree was the worst scene in the movie.

She quickly scanned the room. All attention was on the film. “Kaoru-san!” she whispered loudly. “Here.” Gently cupping Kaoru’s face in her hands and making certain they were angled away from the display, she firmly pressed their lips together.

A small moan of surprise escaped Kaoru before she gradually reciprocated, arms now laying limply at her side with bewilderment; though, it didn’t seem as if she was in any hurry to stop. A blood-curdling scream sounded, the telltale sign that the zombies did, indeed, find their way into the flimsy shelter. This only caused Misaki to deepen the kiss further, reaching to run her fingers through perfectly-groomed violet locks as Kaoru’s hands wandered to her waist.

She hadn’t originally initiated the kiss with the sole intent of it feeling nice, but oh, did it feel nice. She wasn’t sure what had come over her. There were certainly more practical ways to distract one’s terrified girlfriend from the horrors of Bio Panic 2: Apocalypse Atrocity, sure. But this was pretty effective.

She slowly began to fall onto her side, face still glued to Kaoru’s, now lying on the floor on top of the mass of pillows and blankets brought from home. “Misaki…” Kaoru mumbled over her mouth, fears surely forgotten completely. Her knees went weak.

“Mm, Kaoru…” she murmured in response, daring to part her lips just that little bit more. She felt the older tentatively gauge her at first before obliging, fists once more balling up the material at the back of her shirt, if for a slightly different reason now.

Misaki figured it would be alright to miss the movie. She had already seen it before, anyways. She was more enraptured by the way Kaoru eagerly kissed her deeper with each moment, the content sounds occasionally spilling out of her mouth causing her heart to throb like crazy. Yes, she had to admit this was just a little more interesting.

Time was the last thing on her mind. A while passed before she could distantly hear the credit music rolling and the audience of girls excitedly discussing the film in hushed voices before the next title would play.

Begrudgingly, she began to pull away, Kaoru clearly reluctant to do the same, but following suit anyways. She swallowed, trying to catch her breath as the rush faded, though only slightly. She got the first good look of Kaoru’s face in a while; crimson eyes glazed over and hazy, a rare bright red flush clearly visible, painted all over her cheeks and ears. Most of all, though, a subtle smile graced her lips.

“It’s…over?” Kaoru said as if she hadn’t noticed, head briefly turning to look at the screen.

“Yeah. They’re playing the third one next.” She visibly stiffened.

“I…see.” Kaoru’s gaze darted this way and that, unable to meet hers as she fidgeted about. Misaki cleared her throat, placing a hand on the prince’s.

“Uh, don’t worry. I’ll, um, make sure you…don’t see the bad parts.”

Relief washed over Kaoru’s face. “…I pray you quell my raging fears more often, dearest Misaki.” Misaki felt herself blush pink.

The opening of the next feature began to play, a hush immediately falling over the theater.

Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing that this one was scarier than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i made another..... IM SO SORRY FOR POSTING SO MUCH im just writing a LOT lately it's really fun and i have lots of inspiration and then i can never wait to post and yeah..... but i think i'm working on something multi chapter soon so hopefully ill stop being a bitch and like wait for a bit. anyways i had this idea in my head for a hot minute it's cheesy but i love it. i always wondered how misaki would react to kaoru being afraid of scary things. i really hope you like it, im trying to find what ideas you all like to read so thanks for sticking with me! thank you so much any and all feedback is always welcome!


End file.
